Por Accidente
by Megumitasama
Summary: En sus 26 años de vida Kyoko nunca ha conocido el amor, vive idealizándolo por el shoujo que lee. Un día, su voz interior le pide que vaya a un lugar al que normalmente no iría... ¿Qué pasará? AU. Parte de la actividad "Por Accidente" que inició Aria SM. ¡Disfrútenlo!


_N/A Muchas Gracias a **Aria sm** , por invitarme a hacer parte de **"Por Accidente"** , actividad en la que también participan (hasta el momento) **Oxybry** , **Kikitapatia** y **Mutemuia** , los he leído todos y son hermosos y divertidos, se los recomiendo. Este es mi primer Universo Alternativo. Traté que en esencia fueran "ellos" y a la vez "no ellos" jajajaja. Y pensé en hacerlo divertido pero terminó en Lovey Dovely o algo así…_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer y que lo disfruten… Ahh y se me olvidaba: **Skip Beat!** No me pertenece es de la genial **Nakamura-sensei.**_

* * *

Kyoko cerró el manga que leía y con cierta ironía comenzó a pensar que era hora de leer otras cosas. Tenía 26 años y en toda su vida jamás le habían ocurrido las situaciones que "Por accidente" siempre le pasaban a las protagonistas en los Shoujos:

Nunca tropezó, empujó, chocó, o si quiera discutió con el chico más "cool" de su escuela, quien adicionalmente, era su amigo de la infancia, así que para él, ella nunca dejó de ser "la niña que vivía en su casa y ayuda a sus papás". ¡Maldito Shoutaro!, menos mal que superó ese crush infantil.

Cuando llegó a la universidad en Tokio, jamás tuvo que compartir departamento con un chico y mucho menos, tuvo un vecino interesante con el que salir. Ni siquiera, ahora que trabaja en la Oficina de Turismo, había conocido a un extranjero que la invitara a una cita.

No, Kyoko estaba decepcionada porque esas casualidades, nunca le pasaban a ella. Y según Kanae, era su culpa:

 _"Cientos de veces he visto a los chicos interesados en ti, te piden tu teléfono o te invitar a salir, pero tú siempre los ignoras o minimizas sus intenciones. No te digo que salgas con todos, pero por lo menos, dale a uno la oportunidad de conocerte y a ti, la oportunidad de conocerlo"._

Recordar las palabras de su mejor amiga la deprimió aún más. Miró su reloj: 7:00 p.m. era un sábado y ella ya tenía puestas sus pijamas. No tenía ganas de salir, además, no sabría a dónde ir, ni qué hacer…

Encendió su computadora, tal vez podría encontrar algo que la distrajera de sus tristes pensamientos… Fue a Youtube, comenzó a buscar listados de los mejores sitios para comer en Tokio, para visitar, para pasear en domingo (a ver si se antojaba de hacer algo al día siguiente) y de pronto lo vio: un ranking de los lugares más románticos en la ciudad. Comenzó a verlo en medio de muchos doki, doki (sí era una romántica empedernida). Casi al final, el alegre Youtuber invitó:

"A todos los Solteros que estén viendo esto, los espero el próximo Domingo 4 de Noviembre en el distrito de Yanaka, tendremos 3 retos muy interesantes y 2 ganadores. El premio: un crucero todo incluido ida y vuelta Osaka - Taipei - Osaka. ¡No falten!".

Kyoko no era de participar en concursos o retos. Y mucho menos se imagina luego en ese canal de Youtube, pero su voz interior, esa que se quejaba por no tener una romance tipo shoujo con 26 le dijo: ¡Ve!. Y ella decidió escucharla.

* * *

Kyoko no pensaba que asistiría tanta gente, habían más de 300 personas en el sitio de encuentro, incluso extranjeros. Luego de registrarse, comenzó a deambular con cuidado en medio de la multitud, buscando un espacio seguro y él llamó su atención: al igual que ella, intentaba encontrar su lugar entre tanta gente desconocida, claramente incómodo. Era alto, ¡Por Dios que alto! y obviamente extranjero, su cabello era castaño, pero al sol veías unos hermosos visos rubios, ¿se lo teñía?. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

Ella sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal al mirarlo fijamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si una fuerza desconocida la hubiese clavado al suelo y esta misma fuerza le impedía parpadear o moverse.

Él sonrió.

Ella también.

El hechizo se rompió cuando comenzaron a dar las instrucciones. Se formarían las parejas por medio de un sorteo. La dupla ganadora se llevaría los tiquetes para el Crucero.

 _"Con suerte, no sólo podrán ganar el viaje si no que podrán conocer gente nueva, tal vez su nuevo mejor amigo o su futura pareja"._ Bromeó el Youtuber.

Kyoko y él se miraron.

Él se acercó.

Ella instintivamente se sonrojo (¡Maldición! era una adulta ¿Por qué se sentía tan febril?)

\- ¿Soy Ren Tsuruga y tú? (en perfecto japonés, eso no lo esperaba).

\- Mogami Kyoko, respondió ella con timidez.

\- Puedes decirme Ren. Y sonrío otra vez, embelesándola.

De fondo sonaban las instrucciones: Por favor, una vez leamos su nombre, acérquese al puesto de control que indiquemos, para presentarlos con su compañero y darles sus implementos.

Ren continúo hablando:

\- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, escucharon en los parlantes:

Pareja Número 1:

Mogami Kyoko y Ren Tsuruga por favor diríjanse al puesto de control 1-A

\- ¡Ah! Dijeron ambos como emocionada respuesta.

Él con un gesto galante le ofreció su brazo para ir juntos. Kyoko se debatía entre no arriesgarse y hacerlo. Pero de nuevo, la voz resonó en su mente y esta vez lo hizo en forma de recuerdo:

 _"Dale a uno la oportunidad de conocerte y a ti, la oportunidad de conocerlo"._

Y ella se arriesgó.

De ese día recuerdan que hablaron, rieron, comieron y se dedicaron a perder. Porque Ren, en realidad era Kuon Hizuri, uno de sus patrocinadores del concurso dueño de la compañía de cruceros que otorgaba el premio. Solo participó en el evento, porque Yukihito, su mano derecha, le insistió que saliera a conocer personas, que la vida era más que trabajo.

Años después, aún invitaban a sus amigos a comer ese día, porque fue gracias a ellos que accidentalmente se conocieron e iniciaron una bellísima historia de amor que opacaba cualquier shoujo, porque la historia era real...


End file.
